halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Marine Corps/Quotes
"Alright, let's move and mount it marines and not in a rude way" (Marine getting in a vehicle with other marines, IWHBYD needed) "I'll make sure this letter gets to your family, I won't let you down man..."(Marine mourning another marine) "Hey, you hungry? Here, have some bullets!" (IWHBYD skull required, said by Sergeant Stacker on The Ark (level)) "Yep, it's really me."(Sgt. Stacker on Floodgate(IWHBYD may be required) "Aww, Man. I was going to get lucky tonight"(If you betray a female marine, IWHBYD may be required) "After this, we're goin drinking!" "This is for all the honeys I ain't sexin, because I'm here fighting you!" (Said on The Storm, when battling brutes. Unknown if IWHBYD skull is required.) "'know about God now, don't ya?" Sgt. Stacker on halo 1 Legendary "Where's the Bubble shield? I saw the Chief deployed one!" (IWHBYD, when a Marine is under heavy fire and when the Chief does deploy a Bubble shield somewhere else.) "Byaah!" (In the fashion of Howard Dean; Delta Halo, at the 'Off the Rock, Through the Bush, Nothing but Jackal' when falling down waterfalls. No IWHBYD required.) "Yeah, so..." (If idle too long.) "Hey, you guys ever seen that movie Full Metal Jacket?" (Halo 3, The Storm, after you take out the Hunters and start heading toward the AA gun) "I'm not THAT good looking.." (Female marine in Halo 3 if you stare.) "Ugly and stupid! What a combo!" (Female marine taunting grunts). "I'm not THAT good looking.... or maybe I am..." (female marine (IWHBYD)) "Hey, do you remember me? I was at New Mombasa..." (ODST on the Level The Covenant if you sit idle too long or push him too much.) "My face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!!!" (A Marine when injured.) "Gee, thanks a ton, Chief" (When given a bad weapon.) "Everyone buckle up! It's the law." (When Marines board a vehicle.) "I actually have really good motor skills... (Upon kicking a Marine out of the driver's seat of a Warthog) "We got a ghost! And it's not even Halloween!" (A Marine, upon seeing a Ghost.) "Why, what's wrong with it?" (When giving a stronger weapon.) "Let's go, Arbiter dude!" (If idle too long, and Marine approaches Arbiter.) "Ow, my freakin' butt cheek" (Marine passenger when landed hard, IWHBYD) "Wow, it's not even my birthday" (When given Spartan Laser on Halo 3.) "Somebody get me some raid" (When drones appear. IWHBYD needed.) "You know, that thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF!"(Halo 2, on the level Metropolis) "That's for those boys on Reach" (Female marine when all the enemy has been killed in the surrounding room and starts shooting at a dead enemy.) "Sen-effing-sational" (Australian marine, Halo 3.) "It's killing time, Boys! That's how I'' roll!" (Marine, various levels.) "Hey, Everybody! Give him some room!" (Female (Hispanic) Marine, referring to the Chief (Halo 3).) "Whew. I'm so hot right now..." (Female(African) Marine, IWHBYD Required, Halo 3.) "DIE DIE DIE!" (Marine, Halo 3.) "That hurts Chief. That hurts REAL bad!" (Sgt. Johnson, on "Outskirts" if you take his sniper rifle). "You realize I was kickin' ass with that rifle." (Sgt. Johnson, on ''Outskirts if you take his sniper rifle). *Marine 1: "Shotgun!" (upon entering vehicle) *Marine 2: "Called it!" *Marine 3: "Called it...." "How long were you in cryo?" "Right through his mind!" (Headshot.) "Hey, you're the man" (When given better weapon.) "Hey, let me know when you want it back" (When given better weapon.) "Semper Fi bro, Semper Fi..." (Marine talking to dead marine.) "Protect the Chief!" (When shields are down.) "Sergeant, we need back up!" (When being over run.) "I feel like a settler trading with a native." (After giving good weapon, IWHBYD maybe required.) "Yessir, we got trouble, right here in River City!" (Reference to The Music Man.(IWHBYD required)) "Do not open til Christmas!" (Throwing grenade.) "Brutes?, there just big kittens with nail guns!" "Oh man! Did you see that!? Those Bugs just came down like, Zee-Zwee Zawam! And we just like, bam bam. And then the Chief came and it's just Shum shum, bang bang, BOOM! And now the Buggers are all dead! It was amazing!" (Said, very fast, by a Marine In HALO 3 when Drones comes out out of the vents in Crow's Nest. IWHBYD required) "Tonight, we dine in hell." (Female Marine in various levels on Legendary difficulty in Halo 3, this is a reference to the near end of 300, where Leonidas says "Tonight we dine in Hell!") "Why is this thing so damn loud!?" (Warthog Gunner, after extended firing in Halo 3), (Possibly a Red vs Blue reference with Simmons and the warthog gun.) "This right here, is why I signed up!!" (Marine in vehicle with Chief.) "Is it over?" "Kill stealing son of a bitch!" (IWHBYD) "Hey, you're the perfect height, to kiss my ass!" "Merry Christmas!" (Throwing a Grenade.) "Got something for ya!" (Throwing a Grenade.) (Possibly a reference to Red vs. Blue when Donut Kills Tex) "I made you a little going away present." (Throwing a Grenade.) "Here you go sunshine." (Throwing a Grenade.) "Did you take a magic pill or something, 'cause that was awesome." "Ah, I see, blow the crap out of everything. I like your style!" (Use only Rocket Launcher and Grenades). "That ain't a puppy, Marine." "Yes, sir" (banter between Sergeant and Marine.) "You alright mate?" "Yeah, I'll make it." (or any other positive remark) "Chief, can you teach me how to do that?" "Any chance you might have had, you just lost it..." (Female Marine in Halo 2 when given a weaker weapon.) "Bloody Bugs!" "Good job/nice kill/man, I'm glad he's on our side..." (Halo 2 & 3) "Another kill for the big green"(Halo 2 when MC is taking down enemies quickly.) "I think I heard that." (Melee in Halo 2 & Halo 3) "Eyes downrange, not down-shirt!" (Female Marine in Halo 2, after seeing enemies) "Don't shoot his head! You'll hurt Cortana, she's a hottie. She's blue, but she's a hottie." (Marine in Halo 2, in battle.) "Dude, these guys are from outer space...and we're killing them!" (Halo 3 - said after a battle.) "And everybody was kung-fu fighting..." (Halo 2 and Halo 3 - Marine killing enemies.) "Bam! His skull imploded!" {After you kill an enemy by meleeing him.} "Is his skull really as soft as that made it look?" (After you melee a Grunt in the head.) "Heres a grenade, dumb foxtrot!!!" (Heard on Ark on Normal.) "I need a nurse! No no, a female nurse" (After being hit in a battle.) "I admire your skull cracking pummeling." (Halo 3 - After killing an enemy via melee towards the head.) "I'm surprised his head stayed on" (Halo 3 - After killing a grunt via melee towards the head.) "This is Sparta!" (Halo 3; IWHBYD) "Dude!... I think I leveled up!" (Halo 3; IWHBYD) "Grenades are like RAM. You can never have too much." (Possible reference to Red vs. Blue, Tucker: Women are like Voltron, the more you hook up the better it gets.) "Thanks for killing the big scary guy" (Halo 3; IWHBYD- After killing a Brute Chieftain/Hunter) "Hey, anyone got any earplugs?" (Halo 2, Stacker while climbing into the Warthog Gunner seat) "I throw like a girl." (Halo 3; When a Marine throws a grenade.) "That knocked the change out of my pocket!" (Marine Passenger, if you almost flip a Warthog over.) "When are you going to start fighting split-lip?" (Taunting an Elite.) "You totally owned that sucker." (After you kill a Hunter on the level The Storm.) "Have we tried reasoning with them?" "Get me an angle!" (When gunner of Warthog is shooting.) "Floor it!" (When Marine gets into vehicle.) "You treat your mother like that?" (Female Marine on the beginning of Metropolis if Male Marine is killed.) "Hit the gas!" (When a marine gets on a vehicle). "Woo hoo!" (gunner of Warthog after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. in Halo: Combat Evolved) "Oh yeah!" (gunner of Warthog after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. in Halo: Combat Evolved) "All Right!" (gunner of Warthog after jumping of a hill, ramp, etc. in Halo: Combat Evolved) "You wanna get us killed?" (Warthog gunner after falling off cliff and flipping) "Yep, thats why its called a breast plate." (Female Marine in Halo 2.) "Alright, you can come, but I'm keeping my eye on you" (If you kill too many Marines, then stop attacking them.) "I can't hold a grudge against you." (Stacker, if you kill too many Marines and you stop.) "Bad person! Bad person!" (If you are fighting a Marine after you go rampant.) "He's gone rampant..." (If you kill too many Marines.) "Kill that armored freak!" (If you kill too many Marines.) "Kill him! He's crazy!" (If you kill too many Marines.) "He is a traitor, kill him!" (If you kill too many Marines.) "He's gone Section 8, kill him." (If you kill too many Marines also usually said by Sergeant.) "What the hell?" (If you shoot a Marine.) "*cough*stupid cyborg*cough*(Said really fast by marine if you kill another marine.) "Whats wrong with you?" (If you shoot a Marine.) "Do I owe you money?" (If you shoot a Marine.) "What's wrong with you?" (If you shoot a Marine.) "Cease fire!" (If you shoot a Marine.) "Clean your visor" (If you shoot a Marine.) "Where are your glasses, boy?" (If you shoot a Marine.) "Get up so I can kill you again!" (After killing enemy.) "Hey, that was my kill. You stole my kill!" (If you or another marine kills an enemy.) "Sword Elite down!" (When they take down a Sword Wielding Elite.) "Okay, purple hearts for everybody!" "Don't shoot his head, you'll hurt Cortana." "Hey chapstick." "Hey, you're the perfect height... to kiss my ass!" (After killing Brutes in Halo 3):"Hey, I hear their main weakness is for bananas. We got any bananas?" (To the Master Chief): "Hey, man, if I get injured, be sure to give me lots of drugs!" "What's the matter? Am I comin' on too strong?" "Hey Baby" (After splattering a Covenant): "Hey, Do you know how to turn on the windshield wipers?" (After splattering a Covenant): "ROAD KILL!" (After splattering a Covenant in Halo 1): "That's one way to save ammo." (After splattering a Covenant in Halo 1): "Aw sir, it's more fun shooting them!" "Uhh... Chief, could you at least pretend to aim?" (While fighting): "Have we tried reasoning with them?" "Get the hell out of my armory, split lip!" "Dude are you made of leprechauns? Cause that was awesome!" (While shooting a dead Elite): "That's for my little brother!" American Marine: "This is our Alamo!" Marine: "Hey, I'm not from Texas, bucko!" Marine Sergeant: "Fall in over here!" Marine: "Yeah, you got it. Will there be snacks?" "Hey, if you're going to the fridge... grab me a beer, please?" "The whole staring and heavy breathing thing doesn't really work for me." "Grenades are like RAM - you can never have too much." "If my face looked like a squid, I'd be angry, too!" "Say good night, punk." "Hey! Less looking, more shooting!" "They're in standard formation - little bastards up front, big ones in back. Good luck, Cairo." "I don't know who glassed Reach, but it sure wasn't you little girl scouts!" "I don't know who glassed Reach, but it sure wasn't you stupid bastards!" (After you melee an enemy to death): "Swing bada-bada swing!" "I'll kill ya... a little bit!" (When a grenade kills an enemy): "BAM!" (When a lot of enemies appear): "Well... goodbye!" "What's on your back, a toilet?" (While throwing a grenade): "Do NOT open till Christmas!" "Using both hands, an idea whose time has come!" (While shooting an already-dead alien with Shotgun): "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" "I heard you fellas taste *just* like chicken!" "Damn, I forgot the plan... Oh yeah, kill the aliens." "I would have been your daddy but the dog beat me over the fence!" "Come on, get back up so I can kill you again!!" "Look, a Mark 5." (Halo 1) "Look, a Mark 6." (Halo 2) "A Spartan?!" (Halo 2) "Do you think aliens have insurance?" "Hehe, tickles don't it?" "Damn aliens." "Covering fire!" "Bet the Covenant didn't expect to fight the biggest Marine bad asses in the Corps!" "Whoohoo yaa!!" "Watch where you throw those things!" "Aww it burns!" Marine: "Dear Sarge, kickin ass in outer space, wish you were here." Johnson: "I heard that, jackass!" "Can't we all just get along?" "Frag out" "Mira, mira!" "Oh, God! I think that one was Bob!" (When fighting the Flood) "This is bad. Like 'push the big red button' bad," (when Chief is killed) "Ahh get this thing off me!" "Ahh medic!" "This thing is really staring to PISS ME OFF!!" "Marines! Hold it now!" "Don't ask, don't tell." "That popping sound was his skull wasn't it?" (When you kill with a melee on Halo 3) "Hey would you mind pointing that somewhere else, Chief?" (When you point gun at Marine for a while.) "Sorry the grip's... sweaty." (After friendly firing you) "Hey, you were the one who destroyed their ring!" "Bastard!!" "You yella belly bastard!" "Die, split lip!" "Hey, that was HIM, not me." "You know, I really should start counting." "Im gonna take that as a threat." "I've been waiting a long time for this." (If you kill enough Marines.) "AHHH!" "Yea so when I shoot, I try to hit things." "Hey he said that not me. If he gets he's your problem not mine." "Okay... let me know if you want it back." (If you give them a good weapon) "Your loss" (When given heavy weapon) "What?, is something wrong with it?" (If you give them certain weapons) "You killed him, sir, you killed him!" (If you kill a marine) "Hey, Chief, it's me!" "How did you clowns even find Earth?" "OK everybody settle in. Anybody see a Starbucks... Hey look there's one over there!... There's another one across the street from it... And one across the street from that.. Oh look, there's twelve of em'!" "You DO know how to drive this thing..." (When you crash a vehicle they are riding) "Hey, hey, let's catch one and ride it." "Not as easy as you thought, eh amigo?" "WHY!?! Why couldn't it have been me?" (If you die) "Hey Alien!, why don't you turn down the suck!" "Let me know when I should start TRYING." "Enemy down!" "Ghost neutralized." "Just when you started to get on my good side..." "No one said anything about freeze tag." "This one's for you, Billy!" "I was so busy kickin ass I forgot to take names." "Messed them up good." "Thank you, thank you very much." "Alright!" "You mess with me, you mess with the Chief!" (While fighting against Covenant) "Yikes." "Hostile, big one." "Hostile down!" "Aye!" "Yes, sir!" "You big footed, ugly sucker!" "Someone get Cortana outta his head!" (When Chief dies in Halo 1) "Hey look I'm just a little coward! No really, I am. Hehe...." (When one sees a Grunt running and screaming) "Once I ran out of grenades so I threw my lunch... It really happened!" "Don't worry I won't bite." (Halo 2 Female Marines) "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl." (Halo 2 Female Marine) "Ah you mother f...." (If a grenade detonates really close to them but they suvive) "That's it you're all gonna die!" (If down to last bit of health) "Open fire, lets spend some of that tax payer money!" "Pour it on Marines, you aren't paying for the rounds!" "Idiot!" (If you toss a grenade close to a Marine) "See something you like?" (Female Marine; if you stare at her too long) "Great... now what?" (When Chief dies in Halo 1) "We're done for."(When Chief dies in Halo 1; Note it's said matter-of-factly) "Cortana... you still there?" (When Chief dies in Halo 1) "Wow! Look at 'em fly!" (If you toss a grenade and bodies fly in all directions) "The Chief is down!" (When Chief dies in Halo 2) "What are you looking at me for? You're the hero." (If you stare at a Marine too long) "Chief, you're freaking me out." (Sergeant Pete Stacker; if you stare at him too long) "That thing is so ugly, it's tears run down the back of it's head!" (Sergeant Pete Stacker, taunting) "You know? This reminds me of the time I got Herpes." (Marine, if idle too long) "I'm sorry. Your name is... uh..." (Sergeant Stacker, when he accidentally shoots a Marine) "Ha! And my mom wanted me to be a doctor! bah!" (Marine on LAAG, during killing spree) "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" (Marine on LAAG, during killing spree) "I'm not the one that blew up their Sacred Ring." (Marine, if you stare at him too long) "Hey, I just realized; this isn't a drill." "This is like the Alamo, you're dyin' for Texas, bucko! "This is as good a place as any." "Thanks. For nothing" (When given a poor weapon). "For now... this is home" "I hope you're not all talk, Marine." {Sergeant Stacker; after a Marine makes an insult} "Well, you said you were all skill, sweet face" (Female marine responding to above statement) "That hurts Chief, that hurts real bad" (Sergeant Johnson after giving him a bad weapon) "Uh, leave the cursing to the professionals, son." (Sergeant Stacker; after a Marine makes an insult) "That's fine and all... but you still owe me twenty bucks." (Sgt. Stacker) "Back to my place for pie!" "Hey! No one said, 'freeze tag'!" (Sgt. Stacker; if you or other Marines idle for too long) "Suck it, split-lip!" (Stacker, at a dead Elite) 'Sarcastically' "Well... Lucky me..." (Perez character model; if you hand him a bad weapon) "Whoops... I mean... uh... that was totally my plan." "If you ask real nice, I'll kill ya. But only a little bit." "Marines, time to kill us a Scarab." (Sgt. Banks in Metropolis) "Ow. That one went in." (When you shoot a Marine) "How's your insurance?!" "OOH-RAH!" (After Johnson chants something) "Let God sort em out!" (Sgt. Stacker) "I think I need a medic." "Really, if you're not dead, you're fine." "What the hell, dumb ass!" "Stupid little runt!" "It blew right though us!" (Female Marine on Metropolis) "Stay back! Stay back, you're not turning me into one of those things!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "I'll blow your brains out! Get away from me!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Gaaaaahh! Aaaaaahh! Don't touch me, you freaks, I won't be like you, I'll die first!" (Crazed Marine on Halo: CE) "Find your own hiding place, the monsters are everywhere!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Play dead! That's what I did... played dead. They took the live ones... oh, God, I can still hear them!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Monsters..." (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhaaahhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaa!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Just leave me alone!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Sarge? Mendoza? Bisenti? Oh, God... the things took them..." "They're gone! Get it? Gone!" (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "They won't get me! Oh God... oh God I don't want to be like them, please, please no, nooo..." (Crazed Marine in Halo: CE) "Craaap." "My bad." "Leave some for me!" "Would ya mind not killin my men?" (Sgt. Johnson) "That's for Reach!" (When Marine kills enemy) "Get it off me!" (When a marine is stuck with a Plasma Grenade). "Aaaaaaagh!" (When a marine is killed) "Waaaaaaaa!" (When a marine is killed) "WAAAAAAAAAA" "Hey,H!" (Sgt. Johnson if he is killed, in a high-pitched voice) "You bloody traitor!" (When you kill enough marines that the remaining ones become enemies.) "Ew! You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" (Sergeant Stacker) "Well, this sucks." "You can run, but you can't hide..." (Marine Sniper in Halo: CE) "Well, don't you wish we ALL had sniper rifles..." (Marine) "You lousy bastards!" (Marine, if down to last bit of health) "What the hell, dumb ass!" (If you kill a Marine) "You do not deserve to wear the beret!" (Stacker) "Why did you DO that?" (If you kill a Marine) "Incoming!" (When a grenade is primed and thrown) "Well, that's one way to save ammo!" (Stacker, if you run over a lot of Covies with a Warthog) "Oh, I see. You expected us to dodge that!" (After you throw a grenade and kill a couple of Marines.) "Oh, no. I mean..... I meant to do that... *shouts, I meant to do that!* (Kills an enemy) "Thats alright, I'd hide from me too." "Ha! The tables have turned, now you're scared of us" "I need a nurse, no no no, a female nurse" "Time to take your medicine kids!"(Warthog gunner on killing spree) "School is now in session" "Bueno, amigo, bueno" "He was a good kid, I... think I'll go pay a visit to his wife. Ha ha! HA ha ha..." (Johnson, when Marine dies) "Great job, genius, now who's gonna save the world?" (When Chief is killed by friendly fire) "Pay attention, mate!" (Idle for several minutes) "What/Huh? Where?" (After Marine says above statement) "Don't make me take off my belt!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level) "I don't want to kill yah, it's just that you're to ugly to let live!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level) "Advantage? Us? We kick their asses!" (Marine off Halo 2) "How you feeling there Jackass!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level when sniping an elite) "Have we tried reasoning with them?" (Marine on Halo 2) "OOOWAHAHA! Good one Amigo!" (Marine on Halo 2) "Clean your visor, jackass!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level when you shoot as him) "Do I look like an 8-foot blue alien monster?" (Sergeant Johnson when you shoot him) "Ah, man I love the beach!" (Marine on Outskirts) "I hope you packed a suit, mate!" (Australian Marine) "Cut the chatter! We got trouble" (Cortana) "Are you sure Cortana's not helping you, mate?" (Australian marine on Halo 2) "Don't they teach you kids to SWEAR in basic anymore?" (Sergeant Johnson, Halo 2 Outskirts) "Hey! Less looking, more shooting!" (Australian marine if you look at him for too long Halo 2) "Looks like your big freaky mouth bit off more than it could chew!" (Sergeant Johnson, Outskirts level) "I know I'm pretty, but we gotta get to work!" (When you stare at Sergeant Johnson for to long) "Take off your mask, you can't be that ugly!" (Marine on Halo 2) "I kill you grunt!" (Marine on Halo 2) "Bloody bastards!" (Australian marine on Halo 2) "You drive, I wanna shoot things." (When Master Chief enters driver's side) "You know Kung Fu!? Holy Crap!!! (After Meleeing a Brute in Halo 3) "That is one *angry* mike foxtrot"(halo 3; when brute berserks) "I am gonna put my foot up you ASS!!...if I can find it!" (Halo 3, To Brute; IWHBYD required) "I got Shotgun!" "I got Gunner Seat!" (While getting into a Warthog in Halo 3) "Hay... hows ninety millimeters of tungsten strike ya?"(Sergeant Stacker when you first get a tank in Halo 3) "Tank beats Ghost....Tank beats Hunter.....Tank beats EVERYTHING! Oh, man *laugh* I could do this all day! (Pelican pilot in Halo 3 after blowing up a Ghost, Hunter & Phantom in order after Rally Point Alpha on The Ark) "Hey, Check it out." (Wounded Marine 1 in Halo 3) "No way, a SPARTAN?" (Wounded Marine 2 in Halo 3) "Hey guys, you better not be playing with me" (Blinded Marine 3 in Halo 3) "No man, he's real!" (Wounded Marine 2 in Halo 3) :Marine: "Hey, Open Up!" :Voice: "Password, please!" :Marine: "You gotta be kidding me. What password?" :Voice: "The password so that we don't open the door for Brutes." :Marine: "Do I sound like a Brute to you?" :Voice: "Well, you could be held prisoner by Brutes." :Marine: "If I was being held prisoner by Brutes and I knew the password, they could just force me to tell you the password and you would open the door for them." :(Brief Pause) :Voice: "Ok, now I'm definitely not gonna open the door." :Marine: "But we need AMMO!" :Voice: "So why don't you go ask your Brute buddies then?" :(Conversation between 2 Marines on the level Crows nest: RvB cameo, by the voices of Tucker (Marine) & Doc (Voice) - Easy and Normal difficulties) "Ah! The little bastard stung me!" (Marine, when 343 Guilty Spark zaps him, in the level, The Ark.) "Man, first chance I get I'm gonna grab one of those ghost things" "Uhh... Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?!" (Marine, when you kill another Marine in Halo 3) "You're pending for a bending!" (voiced by John DiMaggio, voice of/quote from Bender on Futurama) "Why don't you go back to planet Jackass, jackass!? (John DiMaggio as well) "Would you kindly shut your noise hole?" (Another Bender quote) "Aww, I almost have an achievement!" (Something like that) (IWHBYD quote from Halo 3) "Happy Birthday Sunshine!'(Throws a Grenade) "Get'r done!" "Say 'ello to mah lil friend!" (Marine in Halo 3, in reference to Tony Montana) "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" (When down to last bit of health, Halo:CE) "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" (When down to last bit of health , Halo: CE) "Uhhhhhh, yeah?" (if you stare at a marine too long) "I know, I have pretty eyes, don't I" (stare at a marine too long) "Sometime today would be fine." "You know, i just love getting up in the morning and kicking someone's ass" "Anyone in there? hellooo?" (stare at a marine too long) "That was kinda disappointing" (quick battle) "Get off me!! Ghhh... AHHHAAHHHHAHH!! " (Infected by the Flood in Halo 3) "Everybody out!" (Exiting a vehicle in Halo: CE) "It always pays to make sure." (Stacker shooting a dead Covenant in Halo:CE) "Pile out!" (Exiting vehicle in Halo: CE) "Show time!" (Entering/exiting vehicle in Halo: CE) "Come back to class so I can school you again!" "Shhh! You here that? Oh man Covenant Drop ships! Take cover! (Halo: CE) "Man..." (When a covenant troop is ran over, Halo: CE) "This is for all the ladies I ain't sexing, cause I'm here fighting YOU!" "See? He wanted my gun." (When you swap weapons with a marine - Halo 2) "Wanna go out some time?" (Halo 3 Female Marine if she is given a Sniper Rifle, Fuel Rod Cannon or Rocket Launcher, requires the IWHBYD Skull) "You might have to adjust the seat a little." (Exiting a Warthog in Halo 2) "Sorry, the grips... sweaty." (Trade weapons in Halo 2) "The cavalry has arrived!" (When a Marine first spots you in Halo: CE) "Get it off! Get it off!" (Stuck with a plasma grenade in Halo: CE) "This is suicide, man!" (When a Marine dies in Halo: CE) "FALL BACK!" (Said by Stacker In Halo: CE when Marines are getting quickly killed, note that even though he gives the order to fall back, no one falls back, not even him) "Ahhh... the burn!" (Said in either a satisfied tone or a painful tone when hit in Halo: CE) "If there's anything worse than Jackals, it's Jackals with sniper rifles!" (said occasionally on the level Outskirts when Sniper Jackals are first encountered) "Target neutralized!" (Halo 2) "Touchdown!" (Halo 2, enemy infantry/vehicle destroyed) "Ghost ride da whip!" (Mongoose Passenger in Halo 3 after jumping a ramp) Listen to you, Sweary Mary! (Halo 2- said after another marine almost swears) "Chief just got wasted!" (if the Master Chief is killed in Halo 3) "Time to get to work, Arbiter dude!" (When playing as the Arbiter, if a Marine accompanies you in a vehicle) "Hey look, there everyone's favorite Elite"(said when arbiter appears) "Good to see you, Arbiter!" (Halo 3, when Marines greet you as the Arbiter) "Sure thing Chief. Here you go." (Halo 3, switching weapons with a Marine) "Get mounted Marines! Not in a rude way..." (Halo 3 when getting in a Warthog, IWHBYD skull required) "Bloody Hell!, that bloke's gotta big friggin' gun!" (Australian marine in Halo 3) "Screwed that ghost good!" (Halo 2, when fighting enemy ghosts.) "Um... ow." (Friendly firing on Sergeant Johnson) "Hey,bastards. Knock Knock!" (Sergeant Johnson destroying control room doors in Scarab) "Great! A gun I can't use." (When given a Covenant Weapon) "Well at least I can shoot myself..." (If given a weaker weapon) "Man, I could make a mess with this!" (Stacker if given a power weapon) "The Chief is dead... I think I'll go eat my gun now." (Marine in Halo 3 after Master Chief is killed) "You killed the Master Chief, you Bastard" (When Master Chief is killed. IWHBYD must be active. NOTE: Extremely rare quote.) "The Arbiter's dead."(Halo 3; said casually, like they don't care) "Greeeeased those suckers!" (Marine on Outskirts if the Chief splatters multiple enemies with Warthog) "Join the fight Chief, we lost your planet." (When player is Idle in Halo 3) "You should do that, like, all the time!" (When blowing up enemies with tank or grenades in Halo 3) "That was a lot of people dying at once." "Man, I should have brought an umbrella" (After blowing up many enemies with an explosive) "Damn I should have brought my mittens." (Red vs. Blue reference to Caboose) "I guess we know who wears the pants on this planet!" (After a large battle in Halo 3) "Chief, can I be your friend!?" "Come on everybody, lets get in" (Halo 3, after the player enters a vehicle. Unsure if IWHBYD skull needs to be active or not. NOTE: When the marine says "lets," it is said with a lisp.) "Oh man...did the Arbiter just get wasted!?" (When the Arbiter dies in Halo 3 co-op with the IWHBYD Skull enabled) "Aww man, I almost got an achievement." (said if you steal a marine's kill Note:they rarely say this one, IWHBYD needed) "Oh man... a Ghost! And it's not even Halloween! (Marine after seeing a Ghost in Halo 3) "Hey, I thought Spartans never died." (Marine in Halo 3 when seeing the Master Chief die, unsure if IWHBYD skull needed) "Well, I was gonna teabag him, but... everybody's looking." (Marine in Halo 3 after killing an enemy with IWHBYD active) "Dude, this one looks like your sister!" (Marine observing a dead Elite in Halo:CE) "How are we supposed to get in the ship if it's in the air? The Corps issued me a rifle, not wings." (Marine in Halo: CE on Truth and Reconciliation) "Hey, careful, I've only got one clean pair!" (Marine in Halo 2 when you hit him) "Hey, that big Elite? The Arbitrator or whatever? Yeah, he's dead." (Marine in Halo 3 if the Arbiter dies) "It's your funeral, mate." (Marine in Halo 2 given a better gun) "I know I'm gonna die!" (Marine in Halo 2, when hit, in a sobbing voice) "This is for my little brother!" (Marine, Halo 2) "Oh, you shouldn't have." (female Marine after given a better gun) "Save ammo, run them over!" "Sniper's taking a dirt nap!"(IWHBYD skull required) "Hey, look, they CAN fly!" (Halo 1, when a grenade hits a live Elite, who flies through the air upon detonation) "Oh, Man! I just had this thing washed!" (After an enemy is ran over.) "More Covenant!" "Man, these things are like cockroaches..." (Halo: CE on "Assault on the Control Room") "Stop Whinin'" (Johnson's retort to a complaining marine whom he's just accidentally shot.) "That man you killed had a baby!" (Halo 2 when an ally is killed) "That man you killed had a puppy!" (halo 2 when an ally is killed) "That man you killed had a girlfriend with kittens! (Halo 2 when an ally is killed) "Dude, is that your cell phone?!" (Heard on the Ark, usually in a tank, with IWHBYD on.) "Let's drive it like it's stolen." (Halo 3 Marine when getting into a vehicle on the level "The Covenent" after shuting down the first Tower) "Oh great!!" (When Marines are in a bad situation) :Marine: Hey! Open up! :Voice: What's the password? :Marine: Password? Oh man, I forgot. :Voice: Forgot... what? :Marine: I forgot the password. :Voice: See, that was almost right. Uh, see, the password begins with "I forgot", but ends differently. Um, try again. :Marine: No. I mean, I forgot the password. :Voice: No, okay, see, you - you got it wrong again. See, you said the same thing as last time. :pause :Marine: I'm being serious; I don't know the password! :Voice: No no no, see, you changed the first part. See, that - that part was the right part. See, now you've got the whole thing wrong! :Marine: No! I forgot what the password is and I just need you to open the door! :Voice: Alright, c'mon, man, now you're just guessing! :(Only heard on Legendary. The Marine is Church and the voice is Caboose.) "Uhh... Sir?(If you don't do anything aiming at a marine for a long time in Halo 2) "Ahh come on mate, I was just having fun!" (When you force a LAAG gunner off while they are shooting.) "Erghh someone give me some morphine!!!" "Ahh stop whining you little mutt!" "What do you want? a cookie?" "GAWR!!" "Less time here, more time there." "Don't make me take off my belt!" (Sgt. Johnson) When Sergeant Major Johnson uses the Scarab gun to blow up a door in the level "The Journey": "Hey bastard! Knock Knock"! "All right! something to take care of.....I'm hungry" "Contact's gone mental!(said by marine when seeing a brute go berserk) "He's gone loco!"(same as above) "cavrone" halo 2 (Hispanic swear) "They were all like we're gonna take over your planet and we were all like here have some grenades! (male marine, Halo 3, The Ark, IWHBYD) "Hey, you fellas better keep up!" "I will get em' for ya.."sniffs""(Marines upon mourning for their fallen Comrades) "Your not the boss of me! Your not the boss of me!" (Johnson if you give him a crappy weapon, HALO 2) "Funny Cortana...now turn him back on." (Halo 2 Johnson, if you die) "Get in your pansy-ass jalopies and don't come back! And take your hula hoop thing!" (Halo 2, Johnson taunting) "Hey, remember me? I blew up your hula hoop thing! (Halo 2 Johnson) "Haha real funny Chief...uh oh." "Get ready to bring out the Elephant Guns!" (Halo 3: The Ark, said by Pete Stacker when facing the Scarab.) "I'm gonna send all the way back to Planet Jackass!" (Halo 3: The Storm, either said by Pete Stacker or another mongoose riding marine when fighting a Scarab after destroying the last Anti-Air Wraith.) "That man you gust killed had a puppy" (Marine on Halo 2 after killing a marine "Hey man, I'll take good care of your girlfriend"(unknown IWHBYD needed, Crow's Nest) "Alright, the one-man calvary has arrived!" (Marine, Tsavo Highway) "Send me out with a bang." (Johnson when dying in final mission Halo 3) "Sorry for the hold-up, my mom/mother called." (A marine when walking in to a battle, supposedly late in Halo 2) "You're all DEAD!!" (said by really irritated marine.) "THIS!IS!SPARTA!!!" (Marine on The Covenant, unknown if IWHBYD needed) "Alright start digging a hole, someone start digging a hole." (Stacker, when Chief dies) "The Arbiter's dead Chief, now what?" (said when the Arbiter dies in co-op) "I LOVED him!" (said when you kill the Arbiter possibly IWHBYD) "If you didn't want your ass kicked, you shouldn't have stuck it out so far!' (Halo 2 Johnson) "Don't make me take off my belt!" (Halo 2 johnson) "Hard holding the world on my shoulders. HARD!" (Halo 2 Johnson) "Hey, you making a sandwich? Well give me one too!" (Halo 2 Johnson) "Next time, land in France!" (Halo 2 Johnson) "Snaggle-frakkin-snaggle toothed tourist!" (Halo 2 johnson) "I am sore, and tired, and ready for vengeance!" (ODST on The Ark. IWHBYD possibly needed.) "Frag out, you Dumb F...!" (Halo 3, when a Marine throws a frag. Rarely said, IWHBYD needed.) "This is as easy as punching children... Not that I have ever done that before..." (Halo 3,Marine in Crow's Nest barracks, IWHBYD required) "I'm sick of being a sex symbol" (Halo 3, Marine in Crow's Nest barracks, IWHBYD required) "You drive, I wanna shoot stuff! (Halo 3 when getting into Scorpion-perhaps IWHBYD) "Shut him down Cortana, shut him down!" (Halo 1) "Damnit Chief, that hurt!" (Said by Johnson on Outskirts if you melee him) "Take off your mask, you can't be that ugly!" (Hispanic Marine, Halo 2) "I would have been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence!" (Sgt. Stacker, Halo 1) "We're supposed to develope a thing called *TRUST*!" (Sgt. Stacker, Halo 2) "Dont eat that dough nut" (IWHBYD may need to be on) Heard from behind while driving Scorpion. "Do I owe you money?" (One marine just shot another). "That was a marine!" (when you kill another marine) "What is your major malfunction?" (when you kill another marine) "They've got cloaking!" (On The Ark, unknown whether IWHBYD skull needed) "You drive, I'll gun."(Or something like that.) When getting into vehicle. Unknown whether IWHBYD is needed. "That was alot of people dying all at once." "You see this swelling, it's gonna be a fracture." Medic to wounded Marine on Tsavo Highway, possibly IWHBYD skull needed. "He's gone ballistic! Shoot him!" (when you kill too many marines) "You could have just asked him for his gun" (when you kill a marine) "I wanna go home now. Look at that!" (on The Covenant with IWHBYD skull activated) "I am about to stop your life!" (on The Covenant with IWHBYD skull activated) "Thats it! Now, your a dead man!" (Austrailian Marine Halo 3, IWHBYD possibly needed) "Can you please save the universe now?" (ODST, unknown whether IWHBYD skull needed) "Who wants frags 'n ice cream?" and later "I want ice cream!" (Female Marine on The Ark) "Where did you get your license? Mexico City?" (Hispanic marine in Halo 2 after driving the warthog badly) "You drive crazy!! A good kind of crazy." (Said by marine when you first get into a Warthog on Tsavo Highway.) "You mind pointin' that somewhere else?!?!?!" (Said by marine if you point your gun at him.) "Dont eat that donut!" (Said by Sergeant Stacker in Crow's Nest with IWHBYD skull on.) Category: Quotes